With a Little Help From a Friend
by jennybenny2845
Summary: An unlikely friendship formed under unfavourable circumstances leads to a Christmas surprise for Lucius and sets him on the road to recovery.


Written for Hogwarts Assignment #7 - Arts & Crafts: Needlework - Task #2 Write about someone receiving a Weasley jumper (someone who we don't actually see get one, and no other Weasleys, inc. canon marriages and children to Weasleys.) Additional challenges & prompts at the bottom. Rated T for language and alcohol abuse.

* * *

 **With a Little Help From a Friend**

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," mused Lucius as he and Narcissa retired to their sitting room to discuss their state of affairs after dinner.

Lucius strode to the liquor cabinet and selected a decanter of his best Firewhisky. Every day spent outside Azkaban called for celebration. He poured an ample amount into a tumbler, ignoring the displeased look on Narcissa's face. "Red or white?"

"A dry white, please."

Lucius poured a healthy measure of wine into a glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Narcissa replied, taking a small sip. She crossed the room, lowering herself onto the settee. She patted the space next to her. "You're right. This situation isn't ideal, but we'll get through this."

Lucius sat down and contemplated the Malfoy family crest etched onto the tumbler. He shook his head, imagining the look of disappointment on his father's face had he witnessed the disgrace of the family name.

He opened his mouth, plans for their future on his lips. Narcissa's soft sigh broke the silence that had filled the room. Lucius shut his mouth, knowing she wasn't willing to engage in that conversation again.

"Lovely roast, my dear," Lucius complimented. "You've coped rather well without the elves. Merlin knows the half of them couldn't cook anyway."

Narcissa shrugged. "Someone's got to," she dismissed, taking another sip of wine. "You should try it some time. It isn't as hard as it looks."

Lucius pondered Narcissa's statement. _I'd rather starve. Malfoys do not cook._ Perhaps he'd try if he'd had his wand, but the Ministry had taken it as part of their agreement. Three years' house arrest for the valuable information he offered regarding the whereabouts of the missing Death Eaters.

Lucius's fingers twitched, longing to feel the black elm underneath his fingertips. He felt weak without his wand and couldn't wait to regain his strength. With six months left, he could almost taste freedom. He wished they could formulate a plan.

"Have you heard from Draco?" he asked, turning to face Narcissa. Narcissa set her glass on the side table and turned to him.

"And even if I had, do you think I'd tell you?" she spat. "This is _your_ fault. You clean up the mess. I refuse to be your go-between."

"Isn't it rather harsh of him not to speak to me for almost two years?"

Narcissa refused to answer, looking down at her lap. She squared her shoulders, sitting up straighter.

"We need to talk." Narcissa lifted her chin, a look of determination on her face.

"Is Draco all right?" He set his tumbler on the side table and clutched his chest. He ran through a list of his enemies, wondering which one would harm his son.

"This is about us."

"What about us, Cissa?" Lucius reached out to touch her knee. His chest dropped as she shifted away from him.

"I'd like a break," Narcissa requested, holding his gaze. She paused, letting him wrap his head around her suggestion.

Lucius's eyes widened. "A break?"

"Yes. Time apart will benefit us. It's been difficult dealing with everything, and I need some space and time to think."

"Space?" Lucius bit his lip, controlling his frustration. "The manor's _massive_. A wing away from me should give you what you need."

"Not enough."

Lucius shivered at the coldness of Narcissa's voice. She'd never spoken to him like that, not even when living with the Dark Lord grew difficult.

"There's someone else," Lucius speculated, "you looked rather _smitten_ with the Minister on his last visit. I'd have never pegged him as your type. He is powerful, which I presume is the appeal."

Huffing, Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest. "Do not mistake compliments for flirtation, Lucius. Your insecurity is beneath you."

"Can I do anything to change your mind?" Lucius reached out for Narcissa once more, disheartened when she moved away, pressing her back against the arm of the settee.

Lucius's heart raced, and he grew dizzy at the thought of life without Narcissa. Rubbing his palms on his trousers, he tried to calm his breathing and ease the heaviness that developed in his chest.

"This isn't up for discussion, Lucius. I'm leaving tonight." Narcissa rose and left the room without giving him a second glance.

xxx

Lucius gripped the settee's arm, his knuckles turning white. Narcissa's words replayed in his mind. In his shock, he hadn't asked her to define the break. They hadn't discussed the terms, and he hadn't made a counteroffer. For all he knew, she'd spend her break with her solicitors, planning how to divorce him.

He should have developed a strategy. However, mind still reeling from Narcissa's announcement, Lucius chose another method to deal with his grief.

He strode to the liquor cabinet and removed the cap from the decanter. He raised it to his lips, downing the remaining liquid. He wiped his mouth, sucking the excess off his fingertips, careful not to waste any of the expensive drink. He pulled another decanter from the cabinet, swaying as the room spun.

He drank and drank, but could not push Narcissa's words from his mind.

"I'd like a break," Lucius parroted, tilting the decanter up to his lips. "Time apart will benefit us." Lucius tipped his head back, pouring the liquid down his throat.

"It's been difficult dealing with everything these last few years," slurred Lucius, bracing himself against the wall. "You mean, you've had a hard time dealing with _me_."

xxx

In his drunken state, Lucius wasn't sure how he'd reached the gardens. His hand shook as he aimed Narcissa's wand at the hedges, curses falling from his lips. She'd left her wand on her nightstand while she showered. He pocketed it without a second thought.

At first, Narcissa's wand didn't respond. The hedges swayed in the evening breeze, mocking him as his curse flew past them.

 _"REDUCTO!"_ The wand gave way, reducing a fountain to a pile of stone.

" _CONFRINGO!"_ Narcissa's prized rosebushes exploded. Lucius ducked to avoid the volley of petals and thorns that whirled past him.

Laughing, he took another swig from the decanter and returned to the hedges, ready to conquer them at last. He rocked on his feet almost falling.

" _BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_ The bushes stood no chance, exploding as the white light hit them.

A shrill scream echoed in the distance. Lucius turned his head to investigate the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed moving shadows.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

His curse missed, revealing a group of peacocks, peeking through the bushes, puzzled by their master's bizarre behaviour.

Thirty minutes later, Narcissa and two Aurors found him in the middle of their maze garden, cackling like a madman as he blasted the hedges, oblivious of the demise he'd left in his wake.

Rope shot from a wand, binding Lucius. "He's lost his mind," an Auror mumbled, surveying the damage.

Narcissa's pleas for leniency worked. He avoided arrest but added two years to his house arrest. She kept her word and left him later that evening without a goodbye.

xxx

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Lucius's solicitor chided, pushing his glasses up his nose as he read the Ministry's recap of Lucius's breakdown. He sighed and rubbed at his temples. "You're lucky they didn't arrest you."

"It shan't happen again, and it wouldn't have had Narcissa - "

"We need to focus on how you're going to control yourself. Given what you've done, I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't locked you up."

"Are you here to judge me or to help me?" snapped Lucius. "How long has my family had you on retainer, Mr Cunningham?"

"I'm here to help," Mr Cunningham insisted, bowing his head.

"Can't I pay a fine? Donate an absurd amount to some fund once my accounts are unfrozen?"

"No. The additional time is mandatory. Auror Morris will reside with you in the meantime."

"That's unnecessary."

"Quite the contrary," Mr Cunningham argued. "Auror Morris shall remove all alcohol from the manor. You're to attend weekly recovery group sessions for the remainder of your house arrest."

"I don't have a problem."

"I've made it my life's mission to provide you honest council, Lucius. Trust me when I say this: you have a problem, and it's time you fix it." Setting the parchment on the table, Mr Cunningham departed before Lucius replied.

xxx

"Someone slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery," Lucius muttered. He lumbered toward the nondescript building, turning his head over his shoulder in search of Auror Morris. The Auror had left Lucius alone, seeing if he'd follow through on his agreement.

Lucius paused at the pub next to the building. He studied the adverts for nightly pint specials. He'd never been a fan of ale, but he supposed he could make an exception.

"Outta the way, mate!" A man shoved past Lucius, grumbling about people who stood in the middle of the pavement. Lucius stepped aside; nose turned up in disgust. He wiped at his sleeve. _Filthy Muggle._

With two minutes to spare, Lucius entered the building and plodded down the stairs. To his surprise, witches and wizards filled the room. One seat remained open. Lucius ground his jaw, disregarding the glares from his fellow addicts. Head held high; he strode to his chair. He took his time lowering himself onto it, smirking at furious look on Molly Weasley's face.

Bile rose in Molly's throat, lips curling in disgust as Lucius entered the room. He dared to sit beside her! House arrest wasn't enough for Lucius. She'd testified against him, detailing his cruelty toward her husband. Her words fell on deaf ears.

Molly harrumphed, crossed her arms over her chest, desperate to catch the attention of the people around her. She made eye contact with a wizard.

"Hell no," he mouthed. The leader started their session, ending Molly's attempt to swap seats.

The small space and close placement of the seats added to Lucius's frustration. Molly spilled onto his chair, forcing him to the edge. He wanted to spread his knees but didn't want to bump into her. He crossed his ankle over his knee, inhaling the scent of vanilla that filled the air.

After a few moments, Lucius identified the source of the smell. Molly. He recalled a memory of a Christmas with Narcissa and Draco when they'd tried to bake sugar cookies. Their house elves had fixed their disastrous results. It was one of the only times he ever recalled laughing with his family.

He snickered again, wondering what Molly did to wind up in the recovery group.

Molly ignored the leader's words, spreading out into Lucius's chair to push him off it. He reeked of privilege, money and wealth. Supposedly associating with the wrong side during the war had made him destitute. She couldn't tell from the way he carried himself. She brushed against his robes, which felt soft and luxurious. His dragon-skinned boots looked expensive. She caught a whiff of his fancy cologne, choking on the sandalwood and spices.

Molly's ears perked at the soft sounds of a growling stomach. _Perhaps he's not as well off as I thought!_

"Any first-timers?" Lucius glared at the leader for a few minutes before putting up his hand. "Tell us why you're here, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius grimaced. He'd never share his marital problems and estrangement from Draco. Most of the attendees already knew or thought they knew his story.

"Spit it out already! We don't want to be here all day. Some of us have things to do after," Molly spat. She didn't know what overcame her, but his refusal to participate angered her.

Lucius's brow furrowed. _What the hell is her problem?_

"Supposedly I have an alcohol problem," Lucius admitted, shrugging. "I'm here as part of my house arrest," he began. He paused, tempted to stall again. "I'd like to get better."

"Thank you for sharing," their leader remarked, "you've come to the right place."

The meeting concluded with coins distributed to members, celebrating points in their sobriety.

"Molly Weasley. Sober for six months," announced the leader. The room burst into applause as Molly collected her coin.

xxx

Light refreshments had been set up for after the meeting. Lucius shoved a meat pie into his mouth followed by another.

"Glad to see someone eating them!"

Lucius turned around, choking on his pie as he noticed Molly standing behind him. "Did you make these?"

Molly nodded. Lucius spat the rest onto a napkin.

"For Merlin's sake, I didn't poison them. I may have had I known you were coming."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Molly and eyed the spread. He selected a sugar cookie and brought it to his mouth.

"I made those too."

 _Oh, fuck it_. Lucius stuffed the cookie into his mouth, devouring another for good measure.

An awkward silence formed between them as Lucius ate and Molly packed up her leftovers.

"Would you like them?" Molly held the boxes in front of Lucius.

Lucius mulled over Molly's offer. Could he make the pies last a week? The last of his allowance went towards Cunningham's emergency fee. He doubted Auror Morris would buy food or cook for him. He didn't want Molly's charity, but his growling stomach answered for him.

"Take these." Molly pushed the boxes into his arms, placing a container of cookies on top.

"If you insist." Lucius made to leave but didn't get far before Molly ran after him.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

He looked down at the food. "Thanks."

xxx

He set off for the park where he'd meet Auror Morris. He sat on the bench, eating another pie. _Molly's a damn good cook – better than any house elf I ever employed!_

"For what it's worth, the group saved my life."

"I turned to alcohol after Fred's death," Molly began, taking a seat next to Lucius. He thought to walk away, but his curiosity won out. "It started with a nightcap now and then. A little bit of wine to help me sleep. It turned into nightly nightcaps. Glasses turned into bottles," Molly continued.

Lucius nodded. He'd done the same, thinking he'd hid it well.

"Arthur started to suspect given that we've never been big drinkers. I moved onto the cooking sherry. I suppose it would have been okay if not for the accident."

"The accident?"

"Drinking and baking is a bad idea. I burned down the kitchen. Luckily no one else was home."

He let her continue, paying close attention to her recap of her initial struggles and desire to drink, consequences be damned.

"My handler's here," Lucius announced. Standing up, he brushed the invisible crumbs off his robes. "Thank you again for the food." This time, he meant it.

xxx

"The strangest thing happened today," Molly stated, settling into bed beside Arthur.

"What's that?" Arthur set his book on his nightstand and turned to her.

"Lucius was at recovery group. It's part of his house arrest."

Arthur nodded. "Go on."

"At first, it upset me that he showed up, but in the end, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him."

"Why's that?"

"I heard his stomach growling throughout the meeting. How can a wealthy man like him have nothing to eat?"

"So, that's where those pies went!"

"That's not the point," rebuked Molly. "Lucius needs help."

"You feel sorry for him?" Arthur inquired, furrowing his brow.

"A little," admitted Molly.

"What do you want to do?"

Molly moved towards Arthur, whispering her idea into his ear.

"Can I sleep on it?"

Molly nodded, rolling to her side to turn off the light, her interaction with Lucius replaying in her mind.

xxx

Lucius rebuffed Molly's initial attempts to befriend him, paranoia over her motives consuming him. Their families had never gotten along. _Did she lie? Is she working for the Ministry?_

Molly didn't let Lucius's initial dismissal discourage her. She became more motivated to reach him. She'd give him the leftovers after meetings, pleased when he accepted and thanked her. _The key to a man's heart is through his stomach._

She continued to follow him to the park after their sessions, conversing with him. Often, he said nothing, but as the weeks passed, he started asking her questions and sharing stories of his own. Eventually, Lucius accepted Molly's company and looked forward to their conversations.

"It's Cissa's birthday," Lucius mentioned one late summer afternoon. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. "We've never spent a birthday apart."

"I'm sorry." Molly placed a hand on his knee.

Lucius flinched but stayed put. "Don't be. It's my fault. I made a mistake – many. She had every right to leave. I thought we had an unbreakable marriage, but I guess not."

"Perhaps you're both going through a rough patch?"

"A rough patch?" scoffed Lucius. "Draco hasn't spoken to me in over two years."

"Don't give up hope," Molly encouraged. "Percy didn't speak to us for a time. I'm his mother. He couldn't ignore me forever. He came around. Draco will too."

"Aren't you delusional?"

"I'm not delusional. Just optimistic."

"That makes one of us."

"One of us should be," insisted Molly. "What shall I bring you next week?"

"Meat pies, please and thanks."

xxx

Molly sensed Lucius's growing depression as his birthday approached. He tried to mask his sadness, but she knew that he missed celebrating with his family.

"Friends?" he'd snorted when she'd asked about them. "They're either dead or imprisoned. The ones that aren't have turned their backs on me."

She'd offered to ask the Ministry if he could spend the day with her. He shouldn't be alone on his birthday. He'd declined, insisting that they'd never grant her request.

Later that evening, Molly and Arthur sat in their sitting room sipping cups of tea.

"Oy!" Molly yelped, almost dropping her cup as the coin in her pocket burned.

 _Want to drink. Found alcohol. Come to Manor. Take Floo. Please._

"I must go," Molly announced, rising from her seat. She kissed Arthur's cheek and headed to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!"

xxx

Molly entered the sitting room, startled by Lucius's disheveled appearance. His hair hung limp and unwashed against his shoulders, and he stank of stale sweat. Dark circles had formed under his eyes.

"Is it bad that I won't regret this?" he asked, refusing to look at Molly.

"What? Have you already had a drink?"

Lucius shook his head. "I was waiting for you to commemorate the occasion. It's my birthday after all. Sit down; I'll pour you one. You should never drink alone."

"Put that down," she commanded. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"Back off," Lucius growled, pulling the tumbler of Firewhisky closer to him. He lifted it, inhaling the seductive scent.

"C'mon, Lucius," Molly coaxed, tiptoeing towards him. "You've been doing well with your sobriety – two months now."

"Yes," hissed Lucius, "but look at what good it's done me. No family."

"It's early," Molly reminded him. "Maybe they're waiting for you to make more progress?"

"Fuck progress," snarled Lucius. "All I want to do is stop feeling. Everything hurts. I'm alone, and I feel empty."

"You're not alone," reminded Molly, inching closer. "I'm here."

"This," Lucius explained, raising his tumbler, "numbs me. Don't you ever want to feel numb?"

"Sometimes," admitted Molly. "But, you've got to have more respect for yourself. You can't give in. You're stronger than this."

"You're wrong." Lucius raised the tumbler to his lips.

" _Evanesco_." Molly flicked her wand at the tumbler. The alcohol vanished a second before it touched Lucius's lips. " _Accio_ Firewhisky." The decanter soared through the room and landed in her hands. " _Evanesco_."

Lucius glared at Molly, a murderous look on his face.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Molly extended her hand to him. Lucius stared at it, wanting to push it away. Sighing, he took it and let her lead him to the bathroom.

Molly turned away as Lucius disrobed and stepped into the shower. She sat on an ottoman and took in the lavish bathroom, which was larger than several rooms in the Burrow combined. The porcelain clawfoot bathtub looked tempting. Her mind wandered, wondering how different life would have been if she had a quarter of Lucius's wealth. Her heart sank listening to Lucius's sobs. _Money can't buy you happiness or love._

"Feeling better?" Molly asked once Lucius exited the shower.

Lucius nodded, drying his hair with a towel.

"I'll make you some food. That'll help."

xxx

Lucius watched in awe as Molly cooked. She chopped the vegetables with the precision of a chef and managed multiple tasks at a time – cooking noodles one minute and stirring a simmering sauce the next.

"How'd you learn how to do that?"

"Using magic takes less time, but sometimes, it's more fun to cook by hand."

"Smells delicious," commented Lucius as Molly prepared chicken to add to the pasta.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes. If you'd like, I can teach you."

"I'd like that. I'm getting tired of sandwiches."

"Here you go." Molly set down a bowl filled with chicken and vegetable pasta.

He took a bite, savouring the medley of flavors. "Delicious!"

Molly hummed in approval. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Hmm?" Lucius asked through a mouthful of pasta.

Molly didn't want to push Lucius's buttons, knowing he could get temperamental. "What are your plans?"

Lucius looked up at Molly and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"You've got to have some skills that can transfer somewhere."

"Would you put day drinking under experience or special abilities?" joked Lucius, smiling at her.

"I'm serious," Molly replied, noticing how much younger his face looked when he smiled. She refilled his empty bowl. "What if there was still a little bit of hope?"

"Even for me?"

"Especially for you."

"Is it worth trying to change the perception of people who've already judged me? No information I share with the Ministry will erase what I am," Lucius argued. He rolled up his left sleeve, shoving his forearm in Molly's face. The Dark Mark had faded but remained etched onto his skin.

"I heard the quit in your voice."

"Excuse me?"

"You're giving up? Are you going down without a fight? I thought you were a stronger man than that."

Lucius recalled his conversations with Narcissa and Draco before they left him. Perhaps the road to reunion lay in his sobriety.

"I had everything I wanted and lost it all. Hurts like fuck. But I'm going to get it all back. Piece by piece. What else is there?"

"Good. Eat up. I've got to get home before Arthur starts worrying."

xxx

On his birthday, Lucius promised to say the course, no matter how arduous the journey. He attended his weekly recovery group sessions, often sitting beside Molly. His desire to drink faded, though there were times he wanted to lose himself in an alcohol-infused daze. In those moments, having Molly a call away helped.

Molly watched Lucius's progression, pleased that he'd continued despite his initial struggles. Monitoring his sobriety helped her stay sober too, despite some temptations.

"What are your Christmas plans?" Molly asked while they walked through the snow-covered park grounds. She shivered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Celebrating at home, alone, unless Auror Morris counts," answered Lucius. "He doesn't strike me as a festive man."

"That he's not," Molly agreed. She stopped in her tracks. Lucius noticed and turned to her. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is everything all right?"

Molly held his gaze and took a deep breath. "You're welcome to spend it with us. I've checked with the Ministry, and they've approved." She shifted, refusing to break eye contact.

Lucius stroked his chin. He wasn't sure he could face her family, despite having formed a friendship with her. "I'll think about it."

"Please," Molly urged. "It'll be worth it."

xxx

Lucius hadn't planned on attending Molly's Christmas party. However, his loneliness threatened to eat him alive, so he agreed, sending a message to Molly on their coins. Unwilling to show up to the Burrow empty-handed, he'd convinced Narcissa to give him extra money so he could purchase a gift. At Lucius's behest, Auror Morris had found a replacement and had bought chocolates from Lucius's favourite Parisian chocolatier.

Christmas Day, Lucius Apparated to a meadow several hours late. He'd spent the morning debating on attending. Lucius trod to the Burrow, paying attention to his footing. He fingered the markings on the coin he'd received to commemorate his fifth month of sobriety.

His head and heart had cleared. He focused on the reunion he wanted. Sighing, he shifted the baskets of chocolates to one hand and rapped on the door to Molly's kitchen.

"Happy Christmas!" exclaimed Molly, pulling him into a hug so warm and comforting that Lucius found it hard to let her go.

"Happy Christmas," greeted Lucius, sadness blossoming in his chest at the idea of spending the holiday without his family.

"I thought it'd be easier for you to come in through here. Give you time to compose."

Lucius cringed at the sound of happy voices coming from the sitting room. He knew their tone would change with one look at his face.

"Thanks." His eyes wandered around Molly's kitchen, lingering on the large wooden table that dominated the space. His stomach churned. Would her family welcome him given what he'd done to them?

"Are you all right?" Molly asked, noticing that Lucius's face had paled. "This is a far cry from what you're used to…"

"I'm fine."

"Let's go then."

Lucius nodded and followed Molly into the sitting room.

xxx

"Our last guest is here!" announced Molly, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. The room grew silent, all heads turning towards Lucius. Lucius refused to drop his gaze, focusing on a spot behind Arthur's shoulder. He eyed the Christmas tree that stood in the corner and the red and green garland that hung over the front door.

Molly ignored everyone's shock and began introducing him. Lucius tuned her out, focusing on their reactions, which ranged from caution to barely concealed fury. No one drew a wand at him; though he sensed the youngest Weasley's desire to hex him. Her face flushed, and she refused to greet him, doing so at her mother's request. Guilt coursed through Lucius, and he almost apologised for his actions.

A shock of blond hair caught Lucius's attention. A short and stocky redhead's muscular arms encircled Draco's waist, holding him close. Lucius's eyes widened. His glance softened, catching the soft look in Draco's eyes while he conversed with his partner. Lucius recalled when Narcissa looked at him that way, and his chest tightened.

Lucius felt unsteady on his feet. He recalled Ginny's reaction; further solidifying that he shouldn't be there. He dropped his gifts on the floor.

"Thanks for inviting me, Molly," Lucius began, "but, it's clear that I'm not wanted here." Lucius looked at the floor. An intense craving for Firewhisky shot through him, and he wanted nothing more than to drink to oblivion.

"Stay, Father," called Draco. "They don't bite."

Molly placed a hand on Lucius's back, pushing him further into the room.

Lucius's eyes met Draco's, and he crossed the room. Draco extended his arms, and Lucius pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Father."

"Tell me about your life." Lucius sat on the sofa next to Draco.

"I live in Romania with Charlie," Draco began. _You hurt him, and you'll answer to me_ , Lucius thought, shaking Charlie's hand _._ "I'm studying to become a Healer. I'm not sure what specialty I'll pursue once I've completed my coursework. It's between helping young children or mental healing."

"You'll make a fine Healer, son. Either field will suit you."

"Thanks, Father." Draco beamed at Lucius's compliment.

Their conversation continued, the initial awkwardness dissipating. Draco allowed Lucius and Charlie to converse, excusing himself to chat with Harry and Hermione. After a few minutes, Lucius understood Draco's affection for Charlie. Lucius approved, Draco's happiness outweighing his initial apprehension.

"Dinner's almost ready!" called Molly. "Lucius must open his present first."

Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but Molly cut him off.

"No one but Arthur knows this, and I'm certain that you may not approve" began Molly, addressing her family, "but my friendship with Lucius means a lot to me. I believe that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You should look at its interior before forming your opinions. I haven't followed my advice, and I judged him. That was before I got to know him. Do you know him?"

Pausing, she let her words sink in. One by one, most heads shook no.

"I've come to know Lucius, and I'm happy that I do. I've given him a chance despite our differences. In the spirit of Christmas, I ask you to do the same. Keep in mind that you may have been hesitant to welcome Draco into the family, but you did."

"Can he open his damn gift so we can eat?" called Ron. Laughter filled the room, cutting the tension.

Molly beckoned Lucius to the seat closest to the kitchen. Lucius sat down, looking up at her as she dropped a lumpy package in his lap. Lucius unwrapped it and lifted up a forest green jumper with a large silver 'L' on front. Lucius stared at it, touched that she valued his friendship that much. He noticed that she'd made the jumper, which must have taken a lot of time.

"They're not that special!" quipped George. "We've all got one!"

"Put it on so we can eat," urged Ron. "I'm starving!"

The smell of roasted turkey drifted into the room. Stomach growling, Lucius pulled on the jumper.

Fingers brushed the nape of Lucius's neck, removing his hair. "Thanks, M - " began Lucius, lifting his head.

"Happy Christmas, Lucius," greeted Narcissa. She stood above him, clad in a bright blue Weasley jumper with a silver 'N' on it. Smiling, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, Cissa." He wiped away a few tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Time to eat!" Molly bellowed. One by one, everyone shuffled into the kitchen. Lucius let Narcissa enter first, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Lucius took his seat in between Narcissa and Draco. His nerves fluttered despite Molly's enthusiastic support. As if reading his mind, Narcissa placed her hand on his wrist. Warmth coursed through Lucius, and her touch calmed him.

Looking up, Lucius caught the happy look on Molly's face. "Thank you," he mouthed. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Word Count: 5095.

Submitted for Hogwarts Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation: 34. Location: The Burrow.

-Disney Challenge: S4: Mother's Intuition – Write about a mother.

-Creature Feature: #2 Harpy – (word) shrill #10 Unicorn – (dialogue) "You should be ashamed of yourself."

-Book Club. Mad Sweeney: (word) temperamental, (plot point) getting drunk, (word) mistake and (action) fighting.

-Showtime. #8 Gypsies in the Wood – (word set) lost, paranoia, three, mother.

-Days of the Month – Husband Appreciation Day – Write about a husband.

-Buttons. O3. Rope, D5. "Back off." and W2. respect.

-Lyric Alley: 35. What if there was still a little bit of hope?

-Ami's Audio Admirations: 21. "I heard the quit in your voice."

-Sophie's Shelf: Sympathy for the Devil: write about someone seeing the good in a bad character.

-TV Show of the Month. Skins – Tony Stonem: (character) Draco Malfoy, (dialogue) "I had everything I wanted and lost it all. Hurts like fuck. But I'm going to get it all back. Piece by piece. What else is there?" and (colour) red.

-Lo's Lowdown: 10. Phil Coulson – write about someone who brings people together.

Also submitted for:

-The Insane House Challenge #42 Character – Lucius Malfoy

-365 Prompt Challenge #133 First Line – "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 9/50 stories written in 2018 and #53 write a one shot over 5K.

-April Event – House Challenge - Going, Going, Gone! Hufflepuff #8 Dialogue – "Someone slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery."

-April Scavenger Hunt #2 – Write a fic about a pairing with less than 50 fics in the archive.

-Film Festival Challenge (The Breakfast Club): #12 Character – Criminal and #25 Word – Bizarre.

-TV Addicts Challenge – Marvel's Jessica Jones: (dialogue) "Would you put day drinking under experience or special abilities?", (dialogue) "I'm not delusional. Just optimistic.", (word) unbreakable and (food) whiskey.

Also submitted for the Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC. #29. Write a friendship fic.


End file.
